Ano Ko to Boku no Ie:Chapter 1
The Magic of Those Words 'is the 1st chapter of Taamo's Ano Ko to Boku no Ie. Summary This manga starts off with a girl greeting someone named Kai. Later, Kai (the dog) introduces himself and talks about what he is thinking everyday. His home is between the male and female dorm, so he doesn't get lonely. A girl named Miyabi comes to him and says it is her turn to walk him. The students take turns walking him every week. He likes it when the female students walk him. And he notices how many people tell him their feelings but then stop saying that it's pointless, but Miyabi the cheerful girl is different. When a guy comes asking whether it was his turn to walk the dog, Kai notices how Miyabi acts differently when he is around. When Miyabi checks, she tells him, Fujita, that his turn is next week, but since he is here, they could go together. After a moment of awkward silence, she tells him she was joking, and he leaves. Then Kai explains that he doesn't understand humans because they never say what they think. At school, Miyabi's friends rushes to class when they bump into Fujita. After they apologize, they talk about him, and Miyabi laughs because he was different when he was in elementary school. The narrator, Kai talks how Miyabi secretly told her the days she spent with Fujita when they were in young. Back at school, Miyabi's friend, Reiko begs Miyabi to come with her to the boys' dorm. She doesn't want to go, but when Reiko suggest her to wait in the next room which is Fujita's room, she accepts, but also brings Kai, so he can become an excuse. Miyabi goes into Fujita's empty room. While she waits, he comes in, surprised. When she was about to leave, but he stops her telling her that the teachers are on patrol right now. She hides under the blanket along with Kai while Fujita talks to the teacher. Successfully, the teacher leaves and Fujita checks to see if her friend is alright. She is, but she is planning to sleep there. Fujita volunteers to walk Miyabi back to the girls dorm, and as they walk back, they talk about the past. They bring Kai back, and say goodbye. The next day, Reiko apologizes and informs her that she and the person who she stayed with are officially dating. When Fujita comes into the classroom, Miyabi comes up to talk to him. She leaves awkwardly, and the scene changes to her walking Kai. Kai notices that her smile is fake, and is acting weirdly when Fujita appears saying its his turn to walk Kai. When she gives him the leash, she turns around and starts to cry when he sees her. Then she starts releasing her feelings and when she does, Fujita hugs her and tells her his feelings as well. Then, Kai states that he is jeaolus of humans, and that he wants to speak too. He notices Miyabi's true smile, like it was magic when her fake smile turned real. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Chapter 1 || Chapter 2 || Chapter 2.5 || Chapter 3 || Chapter 4.1 || Chapter 4.2 Category:Works by Taamo Category:Manga Category:Chapters